Lust's Passionate Response (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Regina gets caught in a rather compromising position.


**A/N:** This was written for Swan Queen Week January 2016 (Seven Deadly Sins), Day 1: Lust. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Lust's Passionate Response**

The hearth's embers crackled and jumped, but its heat was not needed by the owner. Regina Mills sat, cross-legged, on her sofa, gently swirling brandy in her snifter glass. She was surprised to be drinking the cognac since she was already feeling very warm and unable to sleep. Thoughts of Emma Swan were pervading her mind.

She thought of Robin's parting words when they had mutually ended their relationship. _"I hope you and Emma figure things out, Regina."_ She had asked him sharply what he had meant by that and he had the audacity to pin her with a ridiculous look and tell her not to be so "clueless"! _He_ had actually told _her_ not to be clueless! The man wore clueless everyday like a comfortable shirt.

Snorting into her brandy, she took a hearty sip and let the amber liquid slide down her throat and warm her belly. As if she needed _Mr.-I-wipe-my-ass-with-leaves-and-like-it_ to tell her that she found Emma Swan attractive. Of course she found the woman attractive. She had _always_ found Emma Swan attractive.

There was something about the way Emma held herself, that greatly impressed the mayor and turned her on.

Rising she strolled to the window and looked outside at the trees swaying dramatically in the wind. Since she had the house all to herself, she considered that, perhaps, a little sexy self-indulgence was in order.

Setting her glass down on the table, she unbuttoned her trousers and discarded them, draping them across the sofa's arm before she laid down, spreading herself wide.

She willed thoughts of _Neverland Emma_ to come to mind, muscles rippling as she swung that sword of hers to clear a path through the jungle. That felt like ages ago but the image was no less potent.

Stroking her nipples, she rolled her hips to alleviate her loins of the strong pulling sensation they felt at imagining she and Emma naked together. Once she spread her blouse open and flicked her nipple in earnest, she slipped an eager hand passed the waist band of her panties and rubbed at herself enthusiastically.

Regina bit her bottom lip and turned her cheek into the sofa cushion. _Oh my, yes. So good._ In her fantasy, Emma was kneeling before her slowly pushing her legs apart.

Her hand increased its speed and the sounds of wet flesh accompanied her moans.

"Emma… Emma… _Emma…"_

"You know, no longer being the Dark One, that summoning me by calling my name three times doesn't work anymore." Regina's eyes flew open and she jackknifed into a sitting position, a hand still firmly planted in her underwear. "Lucky for us _both,_ I decided to _poof_ in."

"Emma! What are you doing in my home? Leave this instant!"

The blonde tilted her head and studied Regina. A healthy flush was settling on Regina's beautiful face, creeping even lower to parts of the woman Emma rarely saw. She watched as Regina wrapped her blouse around her middle. "No. I don't think so."

Regina watched apprehensively as Emma slowly swaggered toward her, an unusual and exciting predatory gaze in her eyes.

The Sheriff slipped her leather jacket off her shoulders and chucked it on the other couch. She gestured to the brandy snifter. Regina nodded and Emma downed the remains in one gulp.

"That's not normally how one drinks brandy, Emma."

"Well, this is not normally a scene one finds themselves discovering, Regina."

Regina gulped, adamant to keep her dignity, though she was half naked. She began to remove her hand when Emma's green eyes seemed to flash and while staring at it the blonde, taking a seat on the other end of the same couch, uttered, "Don't let me stop you."

The brunette inhaled sharply at the words and the hand still remained where it was. "What," the involuntary pause hindered her speech and she chastised herself demanding to get it together, but really how could she? She was just caught pleasuring herself in front of the object of her desire. "What are you doing here, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma's eyes roamed her body. _Oh, it's Sheriff Swan now, huh?_ She could not help the twitch of a smile that appeared. Regina was affected by her and she liked it. Perusing Regina's body awash in warm firelight. Emma leaned over and picked the woman's cell phone off the table. "Your phone is dead. Henry's been trying to call you."

"Is he okay?" Regina withdrew her hand fully now and her unique scent wafted in the air between them, shocking Emma to the core because it registered in her lust-fogged mind that she liked it. A lot.

"Yeah. He wanted to stay one more night with my parents and since it's your week, he tried calling you. When he couldn't get a hold of you, he called me and asked me to check on you. I have to say, I'm glad your phone died."

With her signature quizzical brow, Regina took a deep breath and wandered the room with her eyes, hoping to find an answer to this embarrassing and odd predicament they found themselves in.

"Little did I know, that I would find you _playing_ with yourself while thinking of me."

Regina would have shot off the couch then if Emma had not moved with the pouncing grace of a wild cat, hovering over her as Regina was reduced to leaning back on her bent elbows, staring into Emma's hungry gaze.

"What were you thinking about Regina?" Emma was not sure where this sudden boldness was coming from. She was essentially cornering a half dressed Regina on the couch. To add even more bewilderment, Emma caught her own hand tugging at the side of Regina's blouse then, revealing the woman's body to her.

"I… I was thinking about Neverland." At Emma's crinkled brow, Regina blurted, "And you and your damned tank tops."

Emma's smile was one of deep satisfaction. "Ahhh, you liked the _gun show_ , huh?" The blonde leaned over her more until she was practically lying on top of her. "I've gotta say that I am pretty proud of my arms."

"Emma…" Was that a whimper, Regina wondered to herself? The feel of the woman between her legs was right and very welcome and the brunette licked her lips as if begging to be kissed. She caught Emma's eyes darken following her tongue's movement. Still she could not quite believe they were in this circumstance, so in its awkward newness, Regina commented, "Sheriff, your gun is digging into my thigh."

Chuckling, Emma wisecracked, "Well, I've certainly never heard that one before." Emma erected herself to a kneeling position and unbuckled her belt, pulling it from the loops in her pants slowly, holding the gun holster and removing both. Regina alluringly watched her with parted lips and a drying mouth. _Sweet Jesus, Emma Swan was gorgeous._

The blonde placed her belt and gun on the table above Regina's phone and from this vantage point looked down at the vision of sexiness before her: Regina, hair feathered over a sofa cushion, blouse hanging open off to the sides and expensive looking panties, clearly showing the evidence of her arousal with its damp darkened spot. "So what were we doing in your fantasy?"

"I… we… Emma, I think it's quite obvious what we were doing."

"Was I any good?"

Regina's smile was radiant and she shook her head in disbelief that they were having this conversation and Emma jokingly mistook the head shake to mean something else. "No? Well crap! It looks like I've got some making up to do." There was no way to misinterpret that and Regina's vision blurred with dizzying sexual longing.

"Emma, if we take this step there is no going back."

"Regina, there's never been any _going back_ with you. You and I have been to Neverland, Camelot and _Hell_ together. I'm thinking it was only a matter of time before we headed in this inevitable direction."

Regina thought about that, smiled and sat up. "We should probably talk first."

Emma picked up the hand that had been in between Regina's legs and brought it to her lips, kissing each finger and reveling in the woman's individually pungent-sweet fragrance. "I think we should _kiss_ first and talk after."

Regina's titter was like music to her ears and the way Regina looked at her now sent sensual tingles coursing through her. She watched the brunette lick her lips in anticipation, hook her fingers behind the button snap of Emma's jeans and pull at the woman so Emma's head bent closer, their lips only a hair's breath away. "So kiss me, Sheriff, and let's get this started."

 _Lust's Passionate Response juicecupswanqueen 4_

 _Swan Queen Week Jan 2016, Day 1: Lust_


End file.
